Dangerous Lust
by FanaticallyInLove
Summary: Bulma is getting bored of Yamcha but when she gets excitement from someone else will she be able to handle it? B/V very graphic but fun little get together.
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N: To anyone who read this story before, I accidentally put in a little of the second chapter I was toying with, I've fixed it so it's the stand alone one shot again but I do intend to complete at least chapter two sometime in the future. Sorry for the confusion!

Yamcha leaned in and gently kissed her neck, Bulma sighed. Yamcha thought it was contentment; it was boredom. He gently licked and sucked at her neck and his hand hovered near the hem of her t-shirt, she suppressed a groan. She wasn't a virgin, she wasn't paper, she wouldn't scream or tear if he just manned up and took her instead of always acting like it was their first time.

He pressed his arousal into her thigh and grinned into her neck. She just stared out at the darkening sky her eyes drifting over to the humming gravity room.

"Bulma sweetheart!" her mother's voice cut across the lawn, Yamcha jumped back and grinned at her sheepishly. "Dinners ready please make sure you tell Mr Vegeta that I made him two dozen egg rolls!" she called across the lawn.

Bulma sighed and Yamaha got up and fixed himself grinning at her and bounded into the house. Bulma groaned and rolled her eyes and picked herself up.

She slammed her hand against the door of the GR and stepped back. A minute passed and the door slammed open. "Dinner is ready."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest, unconsciously or maybe subconsciously, giving him a better view of her chest.

"What?" she huffed.

"You smell like the weakling," he spat glaring down at her.

She gave him her best scowl "So?"

Slowly his disgust turned to an evil smirk, her scowl faltered but before she could ask "Smells like he was aroused," he said said haughtily.

She narrowed her eyes "I don't see how that's any of your business, so what if he was?"

His evil smirk widened and his eyes glittered "You are not."

Her eyes widened and her arms dropped to the side "Wha... what?" She stammered.

He grinned flashing a sharp canine "He doesn't arouse you," he stated.

She tried to get herself together "What would you know about it?!" She yelled.

"I know what you do at night when your alone," she gasped, he grinned.

She could only gap at him in horror, how could he know? He had to be lying. She swallowed hard, trying like hell to rein herself in "You don't know anything," she whispered.

He glared down at her "Does he know you can't get aroused without danger or pain?" He growled condescendingly. Her eyes widened again and her jaw dropped, how could he know, she'd never told a soul. Ever. "That's not true."

He grabbed her arm and faster than she could blink they moved away from the GR and she was slammed against the wall of the compound, all the air in her lungs forced out. Before she could get her breath he crushed his lips to hers.

She grabbed at his shoulders trying to push him away desperate for air, she scratched at him and finally he pulled back. She gasped for air trying to fill her lungs "What... the... Hell Vegeta?" She gasped, clutching her chest.

He watched her as she tried to catch her breath "What's the matter with you?" she yelled and swung her arm up to slap him. He grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall and grabbed her face harshly "You will not lay a hand on me," he growled his eyes sparkling dangerously. She was breathing hard shaking slightly from terror and arousal.

His hand closed around her throat and she couldn't move, his other hand dropped her arm and moved to her thigh. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes.

Vegeta watched her, holding her against the wall by her throat he let his other hand trail up her creamy thigh under her short skirt. Her skin was so smooth, he heard her groan and smirked. Why had it taken him so long to touch her? He nearly had when he saw her the other night.

 _She was balancing on her balcony rail wearing just a slip, the wind tousled her hair and she picked up one foot balancing on the other. He hovered just out of sight watching her intently, she almost slipped and a second of terror had crossed her face but was quickly replaced with an excited little smirk and the scent of her arousal hit his nose. He couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerized as one hand slid between her legs and the other dragged nails harshly up her side to grip her own throat. His groin had tightened painfully and he had to move before he lost control of himself._

"Why are you doing this?" Her quaking voice brought him back to the present. She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and he felt himself getting hard.

"You need excitement, something no weak human could give you," he said seductively and she shivered, he gathered a small amount of energy and slowly dragged it up her body burning away her clothes.

Bulma gasped and squirmed against his grip as his hand literally burned up her side. He smirked at her as the scent of her arousal grew. "Vegeta," She groaned.

She could hardly take it, one of his hands pressed to her throat the other burning her side she could feel his huge erection pressed into her hip. Unable to think rationally she brought her hands up to his back trying to drag him closer. He responded by crushing his lips to hers again forcing his tongue in her mouth they fought each other for dominance.

His hand left her throat and gripped her tightly trying to feel every inch of her smooth skin, she groaned into his mouth hands trailing down his back till she found a small soft round lump on his back 'his tail' she dragged her fingernails over it.

He pulled back from her mouth and gasped then growled at her smirk, he quickly tore his pants away and grabbed her thighs roughly hoisting her legs up around him. She could feel his enormous erection pressing against her hot center "Vegeta… please," she begged grinding herself against him her hands still on the scar of his tail.

He growled again and slammed into her at the same time taking off from the ground and shooting into the sky, her scream was lost in a rush of wind.

She gripped him tightly as the earth fell away beneath them and his huge length stretched her, he didn't give her another second to adjust before he started slamming into her.

Her screams rang out into the open air, his moved in and nuzzled her neck slamming into her as hard as he knew her body could take. His teeth grazed her neck and he let out a pleasurable groan of his own and her fingers found his tail again. He was in control but if he didn't stop her she'd make him cum first. Roughly he pulled her hands away from his back and turned them. The only thing keeping her in the sky was her legs around his waist. She gasped and tried to grab for him again but he smirked wickedly and slammed his cock into her again before peeling her legs off him, she screamed and started plummeting to earth.

She shrieked at the loss of her safety desperately grabbing at the air around her, just when she thought he was going to let her die, two strong arms grasped her from behind and laughed in her ear. She couldn't catch her breath to yell at him before he slammed into her again from behind. He moved one hand to her clit and the other under her arm and around her throat.

He let electricity spark on her clit as he rubbed her furiously in tune with his thrusts letting gravity choke her against his hand.

Bulma could barely think her body was on fire with so much pleasure and pain she thought she may pass out. She could feel herself building to an insane orgasm and let out a strangled cry that was only barely discernible as his name.

Vegeta grinned as he felt her walls started to tighten around him and slammed into her with renewed fervor, after another few seconds of sweet torture she grasped the hand at her neck and screamed out his name as wave after wave of pleasure like she never felt before crashed through her. He didn't slow his pace or stop rubbing her extremely over sensitive clit he slammed into her a few more times until he felt his own orgasm upon him. One final time he slammed into her deeper than before and spilled his unbelievably huge alien load into her, filling her completely.

His hand fell from her throat to her breast and his other held her around the waist and he let them fall still buried deep inside her, She didn't have any energy to scream out as they rocketed towards the earth. Capsule corp came into view and he swung them towards her bedroom he pulled out of her and dropped her on her bed,

"Vegeta," She called hesitantly as he went to leave, he turned and looked at her she had a bright red shiny trail where he had burned her clothes away there was a bruise forming on her neck and her wrist and her bright red pussy was slowly leaking cum "It's dinner time but I…" she trailed off.

"Out with it woman," he growled softly, she swallowed "I can't walk," she admitted. He grinned at her flashing her a sharp canine "I'll tell them you're indisposed," he leaned over her and kissed her soundly before walking out.

He quickly cleaned himself up and went downstairs "Oh Mr Vegeta we were just gonna go looking for you two! Where's Bulma?" Bunny trilled.

Vegeta pulled out his chair and sat down "She said she wasn't hungry and went to her room," he said simply pulling the plate of egg rolls towards himself. Bunny seemed satisfied with that answer and sat down. Yamcha eyed him suspiciously but couldn't detect any deception, he decided he'd eat first then go up and see what was wrong with Bulma. Vegeta smirked to himself, they were going to be doing this a lot.

Bulma lay on her bed and tried to rationalize what had just happened. She just had the best sex of her life with Vegeta of all people, she cheated on Yamcha. She tried in vain to get up so she could get to the shower, her body quivered and more cum dripped thickly out of her bruised pussy. She wondered idly if being an alien meant he has a lot more cum than a human, she shifted again and more poured out creating a little pool under and she no longer wondered, she knew. She licked her lips and hesitantly dipped a finger into her pussy coating it in his thick cum. she brought it to her lips and let her tongue dart out. It was amazing, it was salty but delicious like the way the air almost tastes during a storm, she lapped it off her finger and went and got more. They would have to do this again.


End file.
